Quarantine Division(Imaginary)
The Quarantine Division is voluntary or compulsory isolation divison, typically to contain the spread of something considered dangerous, often but not always disease. The word comes from the Italian (seventeenth century Venetian) language Italian quarantena, meaning forty day period. Under the Prevention and Control of Disease Ordinance (HK Laws. Chap 599), a health officer may seize articles he/she believes to be infectious or contains infectious agents. All travellers, if requested, must submit themselves to a quarantine officer. Failure to do so is against the law and is subject to quarantine and isolation. The law allows for a quarantine officer who have reasonable grounds to detain, isolate, quarantine anyone or anything believed to be infected and to restrict any articles from leaving a designated quarantine area. He/she may also order the Civil Aviation Department to prohibit the landing or leaving, embarking or disembarking of an aircraft. This power also extends to land, sea or air crossings. Under the same ordinance, any police officer, quarantine officer, members of the Wehrmacht can arrest a person who obstructs or escape from detention. Recommended/When Needed *1.1 Explosives with a mass explosion hazard Ex: TNT, dynamite, nitroglycerine. *1.2 Explosives with a severe projection hazard. *1.3 Explosives with a fire, blast or projection hazard but not a mass explosion hazard. *1.4 Minor fire or projection hazard (includes ammunition and most consumer fireworks). *1.5 An insensitive substance with a mass explosion hazard (explosion similar to 1.1) *1.6 Extremely insensitive articles. The United States Department of Transportation (DOT) regulates hazmat transportation within the territory of the US. *1.1 — Explosives with a mass explosion hazard. (nitroglycerin/dynamite) *1.2 — Explosives with a blast/projection hazard. *1.3 — Explosives with a minor blast hazard. (rocket propellant, display fireworks) *1.4 — Explosives with a major fire hazard. (consumer fireworks, ammunition) *1.5 — Blasting agents. *1.6 — Extremely insensitive explosives. *2.1 Flammable Gas: Gases which ignite on contact with an ignition source, such as acetylene and hydrogen. *2.2 Non-Flammable Gases: Gases which are neither flammable nor poisonous. Includes the cryogenic gases/liquids (temperatures of below -100°C) used for cryopreservation and rocket fuels, such as nitrogen and neon. *2.3 Poisonous Gases: Gases liable to cause death or serious injury to human health if inhaled; examples are fluorine, chlorine, and hydrogen cyanide. *Packing Group I, if they have an initial boiling point of 35°C or less at an absolute pressure of 101.3 kPa and any flash point, such as diethyl ether or carbon disulfide. *Packing Group II, if they have an initial boiling point greater than 35°C at an absolute pressure of 101.3 kPa and a flash point less than 23°C, such as gasoline (petrol) and acetone. *Packing Group III, if the criteria for inclusion in Packing Group I or II are not met, such as kerosene and diesel. *Radioactive substances comprise substances or a combination of substances which emit ionizing radiation (uranium, plutonium). *Corrosive substances are substances that can dissolve organic tissue or severely corrode certain metals: *6.1a Toxic substances which are liable to cause death or serious injury to human health if inhaled, swallowed or by skin absorption (potassium cyanide, mercuric chloride). *6.1b (Now PGIII) Toxic substances which are harmful to human health (N.B this symbol is no longer authorized by the United Nations) (pesticides, methylene chloride). *6.2 Biohazardous substances; the World Health Organization (WHO) divides this class into two categories: Category A: Infectious; and Category B: Samples (virus cultures, pathology specimens, used intravenous needles). *8.1 Acids: sulfuric acid, hydrochloric acid *8.2 Alkalis: potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide Hazardous substances that do not fall into the other categories (asbestos, air-bag inflators, self inflating life rafts, dry ice). Category:Fan-Fiction Articles